Her seven kisses
by WinterLizzy
Summary: Lily Evans seven most important kisses.


_**One. Amos Diggory**_

It was 3rd year, and the first Hogsmeade weekend I went to. Alice and Mary were in Honeydukes but my sweet tooth was nothing to theirs, so I kept walking towards the three broomsticks, when out of nowhere he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side.  
"Lily," was all he said as his chocolate eyes bore into my emerald. His cheeky half smile played slightly on his lips and I threw my arms around his neck.  
"I didn't think you could make it this weekend," I whispered into his neck and he pushed me back off him as a bunch of 5th years walked past. Our relationship was top-secret, him being in 5th year and me in 3rd.  
"I couldn't study imagining you out here in the snow," he told me honest and true, leaning forward to hug me. I placed one mitten-ed hand on the side of his cheek, and stared at his face, in to his eyes, and pulled his face toward mine placing a small, light kiss on his mouth. Butterflies exploded in my stomach as he pulled away and grinned.  
"I have to go Lil, I'll see you tonight?" he asked and I nodded as he ran off into the snow back towards the castle. I raised my hand to my lips still tingling from my first kiss.

_**Two. Remus Lupin. **_

Fourth year was a hard year for me, with my parents dying in a plane crash, Petunia cutting her last ties with me, and with Amos and I breaking up and he was my best friend. Remus Lupin, was my best friend through it all. He defended me against Sirius Black and James Potter, even though they were his best friends, he helped me catch up in my studies, and he held me when I needed to cry. Whenever I needed to cry. He had this uncanny ability to always know where I was when I needed him. Which is how it happened. We were studying in the library, and a photo fell out of my notes. Remus noticed my hand tense as I picked it up, and frowned. My beautiful mothers face smiled up at me from the shot, taken on wizard photography paper so she was waving and dancing. I almost laughed, before remembering I would never see her dance or hear her laugh again.  
"Lil, are you okay?" he asked me cautiously, and I nodded stashing the photo back in the notes. He placed his tanned hand on top of mine and I raised my eyes to his, which were full of raw emotion.  
"Remus, I'm going to be okay, I promise, so much has happened I don't know what to feel most of the time, except when I'm with you," I told him, maintaining eye contact.  
"You're the most amazing individual I have ever met, and I would be lost without you," I added, and didn't have time to elaborate before his lip crushed down on mine, not soft and gentle like Amos' had been but rough, passionate and eager. My hands quickly wound their way through his hair pulling him closer to me before we were both sharing a chair kissing like the world would end if we stopped. We only stopped when the lanterns in the library went out announcing it was closed, so it was about half an hour until we had to go back to the dorms. About 10pm. As we separated Remus smiled, and I smiled back, biting my lip. Remus grabbed my hand and our backpacks and we left the library making several trips to broom closets on the way back to the dorms. We spent a few weeks meeting like this, whispering sweet nothings, exchanging glances and meeting up for snogs, before he came to me one night and said.  
"I can't do this anymore," as he ran his fingers through his hair. My face dropped.  
"Why?" I asked him, biting back the tears.  
"Because I don't like keeping secrets from my friends Lil," I sighed and smiled.  
"Well tell them," I reached for his hand, "we'll tell them together!" he pulled his hand away and dropped to his knees looking me directly in the eyes.  
"Lily," he sighed and I took my chance pressing my lips to his gently at first, then harder and with more urgency, and he complied allowing my tongue access to his mouth his hand sliding up my thigh playing at the hems of my skirt before he moaned and broke the kiss.  
"I'm sorry, I can't." He whispered before picking up his bag and _running_ from the library.  
"Remus!!" I called after him, but he was too far gone. He broke my heart.

_**Three. James Potter  
**_James kissed me, it was a short, small kiss but it still happened and it disgusted me. After months of denying his proposals to go out with him he just came up and kissed me in the middle of transfiguration after no provocation or anything. It was the sweetest kiss of my life.

_**Four. Alice Prewitt. **_

It was a game of spin the bottle we were playing with the marauders one boring night over Christmas break in fifth year.  
"Lily-flowers turn!" Potter chanted, and Remus glanced at me from under his lashes. _Anyone but Remus,_ I inwardly chanted as she spun the bottle. Remus and I had spoken earlier that very same day about what we used to have. He told me the reason he broke up with me was because James was declaring he was in love with me, which I didn't doubt from his undeniably persistent hassling for me to go out with him. I had cried, and when asked why I calmly told Remus I had screamed after him that I had loved him, and that he had broken my heart. Remus had not known what to say to this, and couldn't even look at me so I had stood and left the room. Now as the bottle started to slow, leaning precariously toward Remus I begged it to stop before it reached him, and thankfully it did. Not so thankfully it was on my best friend. Alice, who looked at her confused as to what to do.  
"Can I spin again?" I asked and Remus nodded just as the other boys all shouted no!  
"Rules, rules Lily-flower," James said smugly. I wanted to slap that silly little grin off his face, but instead I crawled across the circle and kissed my best friend softly on the lips, drawing her bottom lip into mine and sucking it gently before letting go.  
"There." I said and stood and left the common room. Damn boys.

_**Five. Remus Lupin**_

It was 6th year, and we were officially friends with the marauders as Mary was dating Peter. What she saw in him I had no idea, but she did. I was sitting in the common room when I felt a body drop in beside me. Looking up I was staring into the cerulean blue eyes of my former best friend turned lover turned semi-friend.  
"Yes?" I queried and he sighed.  
"I'm sorry," he murmured, and I must have looked confused because he quickly clarified.  
"For what happened between fourth year. And for not talking about it sooner, and for not knowing what to say last Christmas when you told me how it affected you," he justified. I nodded.  
"Okay,"  
"Okay?" he asked confused.  
"Okay," I repeated turning to face him. "What happened, happened two years ago Remus, I didn't expect an apology nor did you have to give me one, but thank you, and okay, your forgiven. If that's what you need to hear," I told him before turning back to my book.  
"I only need to hear it if its true, Lily please talk to me."

"Remus, don't push this please, not now, not two years later." I was getting upset now.  
"Lily.."  
"Fine, it will never be okay. I was stupid, I fell in love with my best friend and that will never be okay with me. It will never be okay how you didn't explain yourself to me, not as you're whatever I was, but as your best friend. It will never be okay that you didn't do this sooner and it will never be okay that you gave up what we could have had for James- Bloody- Potter, but what is okay is me. I'm not in love with you anymore Remus so you can stop avoiding me, I did never expect an apology but I am thankful that you gave me one. Late is better than never. And yes, you are forgiven," I told him and watched as his eyes filled with tears.  
"You think I gave up what we could have been for James? Lily? You're deluded. It wasn't for- okay maybe it was partially for James, but it was mostly for you. To give you a change at a safe, normal life, if I didn't end it then, I never would have," I looked at my emotional friend, and placed my hand on his cheek.  
"safe? Normal?" I asked him.  
"Never mind that, just know I did it for you, please Lil you're my favourite memory of this place ever. I promise," he whispered the last bit to me and I pressed my lips to his. Suddenly its like I was fourteen years old again and I was locked in the library with my best friend like we used to be. The kiss seemed to go forever, but not long enough, but I was the one who broke the kiss.  
"That Remus, was my favourite memory of this place ever. I promise." I whispered on his lips as I walked up the stairs to my dorm completely unaware of James Potter watching us from the other side of the common room where he had just entered. It took a whole month of Remus' story (that I was upset, and needed comforting and that it was nothing else, before James would talk to him again. Remus later told me he wouldn't have changed a minute of it and I smiled.

_**Six. Sirius Black**_

I was drunk, which wasn't that uncommon lately, I noted as the 7th year Gryffindor's played hide and seek in the castle after hours on new year's eve. It was James's turn to be the seeker so I couldn't cuddle up to my boyfriend for a half hour while everyone was found, so I pouted and went into the empty transfiguration classroom. At least I thought it was empty.  
"Lily! Don't let that door," he shouted just as the door clicked into place.  
"Shut," he sighed. I raised one eye brow and he explained the curse he had put on it hoping to lock him and Alice in here and I laughed for about five minutes until I realised how serious this was.  
"It won't wear off for another 8 hours," he told me and I felt like hitting him. Feeling instantly sober I sat at a desk.  
"C'mon Lil, lets make the most of it, we'll chat," Sirius exclaimed sitting the desk in front of me.  
Looking at the smile on his big goofy face I could hardly deny him so I sighed in defeat.  
"So er, Evans, how are you?" he asked me and I laughed.  
"This isn't gonna work is it?" he asked and I shook my head. Sighing he lay back on the desks.  
"What are you doing?" i demanded.  
"Counting the ceiling tiles.." he trailed off.  
"relaxation?" I asked and he nodded so I pushed a table next to his and climbed on.  
"I can memorise my bedrooms roof at home, I spend so much time in there." He whispered.  
"Why would you spend that much time in there?"I asked genuinely curious.  
"Because its better than downstairs," he told her. I had heard stories about the Blacks and their pure blood mania, I even knew that his parents had been livid when he got sorted into Gryffindor, but I had never given a thought about how it must be to go back to a family who hate you.  
"That sounds horrible," I said after a moment not sure of what else to say.  
"You get used to it," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders, acting carefree but Lily knew better.  
"I cant imagine, my parents ever having been anything but happy for me. Petunia, thinks im a freak," I told him rolling on my side to face him. Sirius turned his head to look at her.  
"Thats rubbish, you're an incredible person Lily, don't let anyone tell you otherwise" his eyes scared me a little with the emotion they showed. I nodded.  
"What happened to Sirius Black, your being all nice and grown up like," I joked.  
He snorted. "Better enjoy it while it lasts. And I'd prefer if you would keep this bit of knowledge to yourself. Might damage the reputation, you know?"

But I merely smiled back. I had only just realized something: that below that bold behaviour, below the large armour of pranks, disobedience in class and his confidence around girls, there was actually a decent guy. Someone who'd been (and was still going) through a hard time at home and was using his impudence to cover up that he was damaged inside. I was still studying his face with a thoughtful frown when he seemed to notice she was onto something and broke the eye contact. "So how did you do on your Charms O.W.L.?"

I didn't particularly want to change the subject, but went with it anyway.  
"Yeah I think I did okay, you?" I asked him and he laughed.  
"Charms is for pansy's" I gasped in indignation.  
"Is not!"  
"is so"  
"is not"  
"is so"  
I was about to get mean when I realised he was grinning at me and I pushed his shoulder.  
"Your teasing!"  
He was still grinning, his grey eyes twinkling mischievously, clearly proud of his latest achievement. And I could not help myself, his grin was so infectious that I just had to laugh myself. Laughter that soon evolved into a massive giggle fit. Everything seemed so funny at that moment, Sirius even joined in momentarily as he also sat up straight and wrapped his hands around his knees. I was still laughing when he said "You should smile more often,"  
I suddenly realised he had been watching me for a while.  
"What?" I asked still a bit giggly.  
"You have a beautiful smile," he said quietly. "It makes your eyes light up like nothing else,"  
My smile faded and Sirius rolled his eyes jokingly. "I meant MORE, not stop all together,"  
But I wasn't even listening, I don't know what came over me, or how I would feel about it in the morning, but I felt myself lean over and press my lips to his.  
He pulled away "Lily, what?" I interrupted his question by kissing him again, more urgently this time, and I could feel Sirius' barriers giving away. Within moments he deepened the kiss, and gently let his hand start rubbing my back. We were forced to pull away when we heard footsteps hurrying toward us.  
"Sirius. James. I.." I trailed off. He smiled and kissed me once more on the mouth.  
"I know, it's okay, James would kick my arse and never look at me again. He loves you, you know?" he told her and she smiled.  
"I don't regret tonight Sirius," she told him, and he smiled.  
"Either Lily, either."

_**Seven. James Potter  
**_James never found out about Sirius and I, nor about Remus and I, and not a day has passed in which I haven't wanted to tell him, but I never have. Not for me, he wouldn't care about me, but for them, they are his best friends, his brothers and he needs them just as much as they need him. I smile to myself remembering mine and James' first kiss, the one that revolted me so much in fourth year, the one kiss that I hold the dearest to my heart now. I feel bad whenever I reflect on me and Remus, I feel bad that I told him I loved him only to be in this situation with his best friend a few years later. I did love Remus, but that was just childhood love, my first love, it was never going to be my last. Remus had sworn it was okay, that he was fine with everything when I told him, but I can't get past the feeling that he is harbouring some unsaid emotions. Alice and Lira, James' twin sister, bounced into the room, holding the large garment bag.  
"Why you frowning for Lil, today's the day we spend our whole lives envisioning," Alice scolded me and I smiled walking towards them. They both busied themselves with slipping me into the miles of silk and velvet material I would later be begging them to get me out of. We all stayed silent, all of us reflecting on the past, present and the future, I brushed my hair, and applied my lipstick, the only makeup I was wearing and kissed my bridesmaids on the cheeks.  
I met Remus at the door, he smiled and hugged me.  
"You look a vision Lil," he whispered into my ear.  
"Thank you for doing this," I told him. He frowned a little.  
"Your my best friend Lily Evans, I wouldn't be anywhere else," he told me genuinely. Tears appeared in my eyes, and he reached out and wiped them away.  
"Stop that, you're too pretty to cry, now come on, there is a very anxious man waiting to see you," he laughed as he took my arm, and walked me down the aisle of the church towards the most important man in my life. When he saw me, his hazel eyes lit up, and his grin took over his face, I laughed a little to myself when I realised he hadn't brushed his hair. Sirius Black stood next to him, trademark marauder smirk on his face, arms crossed over his chest. Gently kissing Remus on the cheek, I held my hand out to my fiancé, which he took his eyes not leaving mine the whole time the pastor read the vows and slipped the ring on my finger.

"You may now kiss the bride," the pastor declared and James bent down to kiss me, gently, like the first time we had ever kissed, but entirely different. His lips fit mine perfectly, they moulded together, and moved in sync. The room was jeering and cat calling, but neither of us heard as we pulled away, and I whispered two little words in his ear, which caused him to whoop and cheer before kissing me again, sliding his hand onto my lower abdomen.  
"I love you Lily Potter,"  
"And I you, James, more than anything."

**Eight. Harry Potter.**

Holding my boy in my arms I couldn't help but start to cry. It had been a 36 hour labour, and I had threatened several medi witches with death, and scared James out of the room, but looking into my boys eyes, made it all worth it.  
"Your beautiful baby," I whispered, just as James re-appeared.  
"Your beautiful Lil, and so is our son," he whispered looking down on him.  
"He has your eyes," he told me, and I smiled.  
"Your hair," I chuckled.  
"Yeah," the room went quiet, as we both stared at our boy.  
"Harry," I said and my voice echoed around the room, James looked at me confused.  
"Im James..." he trailed and I laughed.  
"No silly, Harry, his name, after your father, James after you, Harry James Potter," I told him.  
"Harry James Potter," James cooed to the baby, who opened his emerald eyes and smiled.  
"Harry it is," he whispered to me and kissed me on the cheek. I bowed my head and placed my lips on my sons forehead, before kissing my husband.


End file.
